In Rizzles Time
by SilverSpiritWolf
Summary: After a hard case Jane is finally tired of hiding her feelings for her friend. Will become an AU
1. Prolouge

It was cases like these that always made things seem so clear to Jane. The cases that were so hard and the ones were won literally through blood, sweat, and tears. She sighed heavily as she flopped herself down on Maura's plush couch, too exhausted to even attempt to reach for the remote. Her ebon locks flopped wildly over her eyes causing her to groan in frustration.

Jane jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise when she felt something cold and wet press up against her arm. Pushing her wild mane out of her face she glanced over to the coldness that was still pressed into her arm. She let out a small sigh at the beer bottle that was pressed into her arm. She allowed her eyes to focus on the fingers that were wrapped around the neck of the bottle, the slender fingers and the well-manicured nails. Her eyes traveled up the arm slowly, taking in every little freckle and beauty mark before settling on the amazingly beautiful hazel eyes of Maura Isles.

It had been a little while since either of them had said anything; Maura didn't even ask Jane if she wanted a beer, she simply knew her best friend well enough to get one for her. Jane felt her gut clench tightly. She had nearly lost her best friend yet again, had she shown up even a moment later…she shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

Silently she grabbed the offered beer and simply looked at it. Maura was the only person in the world that knew her the way she did, knew all her little character flaws and still seemed to enjoy being in her company. Maura could make her laugh and smile in a way that no other person ever had, or ever could.

She wasn't a complete idiot; she had realized her feelings for the other woman long ago. She knew Maura was her everything, that she was so desperately in love with her best friend, that it scared her. It made her make one stupid decision after another, pretending she had ever been in love with Casey was one of those decisions. She knew she had hurt Maura then. She could see it in the doctors eyes each time she looked at her, she could see the hurt and the pain she had caused. Her biggest reason for breaking things off with Casey was because of the hurt and pain it had caused her friend.

She was a coward and she knew she was. Hundreds of times over the years she wished she could just swallow her fear and admit to the other woman that she loved her, but something always stopped her. Mostly it was the idea that if she confessed how she felt that Maura would no longer wish to even be around her. She knew instantly that was the dumbest excuse she could come up with, but it was the best one she had and she clung to it like a life line, but she was getting tired of it. Tired of it all.

"Jane?" Maura's voice cut through her thoughts and made her realize she had been staring at unopened beer bottle for quite some time.

"I can't do this anymore." Jane mumbled to herself as she set the beer down on the coffee table, knowing she would catch grief later for not using a coaster.

"Jane?" Maura questioned again, cocking her head slightly to one side confusion playing on her face.

"I can't do this anymore." Jane stated more firmly, standing from where she had settled on the couch. "I can't do this. I'm a good person aren't I Maura?"

"Of course you are Jane." Maura rushed to say, not entirely sure where the detective was going with her thought.

"I'm a good person and I deserve to be happy right?"

"You deserve the world Jane."

That was everything she needed to hear. Without wasting a breath or giving her thoughts even the slightest chance to make her think twice about things and chicken out like she always did, she leaned forward and slanted her mouth over the doctors.

Maura froze for a moment, unsure what was going on, and slightly afraid to allow her body to respond. It was a battle she could only keep up for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and allowed herself to sink more deeply into the kiss. Parting her lips she allowed Jane's tongue entrance into the hot cavern of her mouth, which Jane did without even missing a beat.

After a few moments, and when air became too much of a necessity both women pulled back gasping. "I love you Maura, I love you so much."

Maura felt her heart thunder in her chest at Jane's words, words she honestly thought she would never hear. "You're not just saying that because I almost died earlier are you?" Maura questioned and mentally kicked herself for doing so.

Jane couldn't keep back the tears that flooded her eyes, the tears she fought and kept back earlier in the evening when she had once again managed to save Maura's life. "No, baby, no." Jane sobbed. "For so long, I have loved you for so very very long."

Softly Maura reached up and using her thumb wiped away the tears that had escaped from Jane's chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too Jane." Maura whispered a slow smile spreading over her face as she leaned up and took Jane's mouth with her own again, before leading the detective up to her room.

It should have come as no surprise to them that everyone so willingly accepted their relationship when they decided to tell everyone a few weeks later. The words _it's about time _actually tumbled out of Angela's mouth when news of her daughter's happy relationship reached her ears. Her daughter was happy and in love and that is really the only thing a mother wishes for.

Within a few weeks of "coming out" to everyone Jane moved in with Maura, and a several months later the happy couple was married. It was all perfect, life was perfect.

"Hey Maur come look at this." Jane called out holding up one of Maura's medical magazines that she had been absently flipping through while waiting for her wife to finish with dinner.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked as she took the magazine from the other woman's hand and glanced at the article she was pointing two. Maura allowed her eyes to glance over the article, refreshing her memory on the article she had already read earlier.

"Oh yeah I read about this actually a few months ago, this is an old issue I should probably throw it out."

"Wait, don't say that, I mean is this even real, can they do this?" Jane asked her eyes glancing over the article again. There were several big words in the article that she didn't understand but she understood the majority of the article.

"From what I have read in more recent articles, they have been successful yes. It's still really early and the success rate is still pretty low, but it has been done." Maura said over her shoulder as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know what this could mean for us?" Jane said clinging onto the magazine.

"We've only been married for 3 months Jane; I simply figured that bringing up the idea of having kids now would be a bit too soon." Maura said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah but this is totally different. A baby from two mom's with zero DNA from the sperm donor. I mean…." Jane broke off and glanced down at the article again. "How is that possible?"

"Science is very advanced Jane; they have been able to verify exactly which enzyme in sperm is needed to create life. They are able to isolate the enzyme and use it to fertilize a woman's egg, using the DNA from an egg from the second woman to make up for the missing DNA to create a child." Maura said simply, giving the article a few sentence summary like it was the most natural thing out there.

Maura went turned her back to Jane to finish making dinner before she turned back around and stared at her wife. "Jane are you saying you wish to have a baby with me?" Maura questioned.

Jane could feel her cheeks flare with heat. "Of course I want to have a baby with you Maur, you are my world."

Maura giggled before once again turning back to the dinner she was making. "We will discuss this more while we eat." She said simply, although her heart was racing. She and Jane were going to discuss having a baby!

**A/N: Totally un-beated so all mistakes are mine. I realize that what the article says will never happen but this is my own little world I am living in. If people like this I shall continue with it. Let me know what you think. I will go more AU from his this is just the start.**


	2. 02 Getting there

The decision was made easily; no real thought had to be put into it. They wanted this, they were ready for it, to start a family together and have a baby. Maura had quickly and easily found the doctors that would do the procedure and got an appointment set up and the ball rolling for everything to happen.

The first appointment went extremely well. They were both healthy and at a good age in their lives to have it done. They sat together in a small waiting room after both having to do separate exams. Jane sighed heavily as time ticked by and the doctor had yet to show up and tell them the information they needed to know.

A small knock at the door brought her out of her brooding thoughts. She watched as a heavy set blonde woman moved into the room with them. "Hello there. I'm Dr. McElroy." She said sticking her hand out and shaking both of their hands individually. "Jane and Maura correct?"

"Yes, I'm Jane." Jane replied indicating to herself. "And this is my wife Maura."

"It is very nice to meet both of you." Dr. McElroy said as she pulled up a stool and sat in front of the couple. "Now I see that it says that you, Maura are the chief medical examiner correct?"

"Of the common wealth of Massachusetts yes." Maura stated quickly, always having to add in that last little piece, causing Jane to laugh.

"Good." Dr. McElroy stated, thumbing through the papers in her hands. "Saves me from having to dumb things down too much, I am sure if there is anything your wife doesn't understand you can explain to her later."

Jane glared at the other woman and opened her mouth to call the doctor out on basically calling her stupid, when Maura grabbed her arm and shook her head slightly. Fine she would let it go for now.

"I do feel the need to explain to you that this is still a fairly new procedure and the success rate is still relatively low, at roughly 43% chance of success."

"We understand this." Maura stated. "We would still like to try."

"Alright then." McElroy said, handing over a packet of papers to each woman and pens to go along with them.

'_Great'_ Jane thought to herself. _'more paper work.' _As if they didn't spend nearly an hour filling out paper work earlier. She sighed to herself as she set to work filling out the sheets of information. She would almost rather be at the precinct doing mountains of paperwork. Almost. If it wasn't for the fact that this was going to help them start a family she most defiantly would prefer it.

She only half listened as the doctor droned on and on about what they had to do before they could even start the actual procedure itself. Both women would need to be put on birth control for a week to put their egg production in sync with each other. They would also have to give themselves daily hormone injections for the next three weeks.

Jane had never been a fan of needles, and the thought of having to inject herself daily almost made her a little queasy. But for a family, a family with the love of her life and her entire world she was more than willing to do everything and anything possible. Maybe she could get Maura to do the injections for her, so she wouldn't actually have to deal with it.

McElroy continued to blabber on about everything about the procedure and exactly what they would be doing. How they would extract the eggs from the two women, how they would use the enzyme from the sperm to actually create life, and how they would use the DNA from the second egg to make up for any missing DNA.

Maura sat and simply nodded her head, her face pure concentration as she took in all the information. If Jane was being honest with herself, most of what was being said went way over her head. She knew Maura would have to explain things to her later at home, and some of her anger at McElroy's earlier comment slipped away.

They were so close now. So close.

* * *

"I can't believe I am gonna be a grandmother!" Angela Rizzoli squealed with excitement.

"Ma, you already ARE a grandmother!" Jane said as she looked around the living room for her keys. She was going to be late for the appointment if she couldn't find them soon.

"I know, but this time my baby girl is giving me a grand baby." Angela shot back still unable to hide her joy.

"Ma, this is only the egg extraction appointment. It takes them a week to do…whatever they have to do with the egg before it can be implanted in Maura, and then there is the pregnancy, which you know last nine months!" Jane grouched.

"You can't just let me have my excitement can you?"

"Ma, there is going to be nothing to be excited about if I can't find my damn keys so I can get to this appointment. I told Maura I would meet her there." Jane nearly snapped, pulling a pillow off the couch to search under it.

"Your keys are on the counter Janie."

"Seriously Ma?" Jane groaned throwing the pillow back down onto the couch. She made a mad dash to the kitchen counter and nearly wanted to cry when she saw her keys clearly sitting out in the middle of the counter top.

"Good luck Dear." Angela called after her daughter as she sprinted out the door. She could stop her little joyous twirl.

* * *

Jane found herself pacing back and forth outside of the en-suite bathroom. She was franticly wondering what the results were. It had been two weeks since Maura had been implanted with their combined egg, and they should be able to find out if it was a success or not, if Maura was pregnant or not.

She sighed heavily as she continued her pacing. She was so sure that there would be a groove worn into the floor by time she got her answer. She had tried sitting on the foot of the bed, but that had only lasted less than 10 seconds before she was up again. She just couldn't sit still; it wasn't in her to be able to sit still for anything.

She had wanted to go into the bathroom with Maura but her wife had chased her out saying she wouldn't be able to pee with her in the room with her. She did as she was told and waited in their bedroom, but had expected Maura to let her back in once she was done so they could wait together, but as each second ticked by it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

Jane had read the box before Maura got the chance to even open it. It would take three minutes before they got the results. How was it that three minutes could feel like several hours she would never know. She heard Maura shuffling about in the bathroom a time or two and thought that the results were in but nothing yet.

"Come on Maur, let me in!" Jane nearly whined.

"Not yet Jane." She heard her wife's muffled voice come from the other side of the door. She could almost picture her standing there with her watch in hand keeping time.

"Maura this isn't fair, I should be in there too." She hated feeling like this, like there was nothing she could do. She hated feeling helpless, weak.

"Jane." She could hear something different in her wife's voice.

"Maura what is it? Baby open the door, let me in." She was starting to panic now. "Baby please, open the door."

It happened so suddenly, the door was swung open, the bright light of the bathroom spilling into the darker bedroom temporarily blinding the detective. She felt before she saw, Maura launch herself into her arms. The panic she felt earlier surged to an almost unbearable level. What was going on?

"It's positive!" Maura squealed.

"It's positive?" Jane couldn't help but question. "It worked? We're pregnant?"

She felt as Maura buried her face in her neck. "It worked." She sobbed. "We're pregnant!"

The relief that washed over Jane was like a tidal wave. It worked the procedure actually worked. She tightened her arms around her wife's small frame and pulled her even closer, breathing her in, kissing down the side of her face before pulling back and properly claiming her mouth.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby." Jane said with a pant as she pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling her forehead down to Maura's.

"Our baby." Maura smiled, taking Jane's hand and resting it with her own on her flat belly.

* * *

Maura's pregnancy was far worse then she had ever thought it would be. Everything made her sick, and doing her job any more was becoming an almost impossibility, but she refused to leave things to Pike even in spite of it all.

"Babe maybe you should just stay home today." Jane said as she rubbed her hand down Maura's protruding belly, she was now 22 weeks along. Even with the bulging belly she couldn't help but think how sexy her wife was.

Maura shook her head as she continued to get dressed for the day. "I can't leave this case to Pike, you know that Jane, it's too important."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "You say that about every case Maur."

"Well it's true about every case. How that man managed to graduate from any medical school is beyond me, he gives stupid people a bad name."

That caused Jane to laugh even louder. "Are you sure you want to go in babe? She is always making you feel sick." Jane said pointing to Maura's belly. The doctor was almost positive Maura was carrying a girl, but they had yet to settle on a name.

Part of them didn't want to pick a name yet; they were by no means out of the woods yet even being 22 weeks along. The failure rate of the baby making it to full term was still over 50%. Several women had made it to the last trimester and lost their baby and even more gave birth to a stillborn.

It would break their hearts to lose her now; naming her would make it even worse. They both loved her so much, they had for weeks, and every day their love for her grew. But fear always seemed to settle over their hearts. She deserved a name they both knew she did.

"Hey Maur, I've been thinking." Jane started nervously the back of her head. "I really think it's about time we gave her a name don't you?"

A look of deep sadness crossed Maura's eyes, as she placed a hand on her belly. "Jane, I.."

"I know baby I'm scared too." Jane said, closing the distance that had been between them, placing her hands over her daughter's growing form. "But we have to believe that she has the strength to get through this, that she is strong enough to survive this and come to this world alive. We just need to know she is strong."

The tears that had started to build made their way out of Maura's hazel eyes. "You're right Jane. We have to believe she has the strength."

* * *

"I fucking hate you Jane Rizzoli!" The words slipped out of Maura's mouth like venom as another surge of pain tore through her belly.

"I know baby I know." Jane whispered into her wife's ear. She wanted to chuckle at the irony of it all, that Maura Rizzoli-Isles would be swearing like she was when she always got on Jane about it. But Maura was in the middle of labor and Jane knew better then to laugh, even slightly.

"I want her out, please get her out." Maura whined as the pain subsided.

"I know you do baby, but you are only 6 cm dilated we still have a little while to go yet."

Maura threw her head back onto the hospital bed pillow and let out a little whimper that broke Jane's heart. It was all Maura's choice, she was the one who jumped at the chance of being pregnant, and now the look in her eyes almost made her look like she wished she had thought twice about it.

"She is almost here with us, our daughter will be here in our arms soon enough." Jane smiled down at Maura from her place next to the bed.

"Jane you have to remember that the odds of…"

Jane placed her hand over Maura's mouth, not allowing her to finish that sentence. "No. No talking like that ok. Remember she has the strength to do this. It's why we chose the name we did, because we know she has the strength to do this."

Tears started to swim in Maura's eyes as she nodded her agreement. "I just don't want to lose her Jane."

"And we won't baby, we won't. You'll see."

It seemed to take the blink of an eye for Maura to go from 6 cm to 10 cm when it was actually closer to 2 hours.

"Alright Maura, I can see the baby's crown." Doctor McElroy stated as she put Maura's feet up in the stirrups. "Now on the next contraction I want you to give me a big push, can you do that for me?"

Maura nodded weakly as she felt the now familiar pain start to stir. As the pain tore through her she did as she was told and started to push through the pain and push her daughter out. "You can do it Maura, you can do this baby." Jane whispered in her ear even though she was squeezing her hand so tightly.

"Alright we have the head." McElroy stated. "Just the shoulders and we are home free, you can do it. I need a really big push on the next contraction."

The next contraction started before the previous one had a chance to die off. Maura cried out, the pain of delivery so intense. With one final deep push she did it, and managed to push her daughter from her body.

Silence except for Maura's heavy breathing, filled the air and it was heart breaking. The expected cries from their daughter tiny mouth did not reaching their ears. They heard as the doctors franticly set to work on the baby, cutting the umbilical cord themselves before moving her off to a table.

"Jane, what..?" Maura cried when her baby wasn't placed in her arms.

"I don't know Maur, I don't know." Jane said running her hand down her wife's sweat coated face. There were too many doctors and nurses surrounding the new born that it was impossible to see what they were doing.

Time ticked by slowly, each second and eternity as they waited to find out the fate of their daughter. The doctor's bustled about franticly, passing instruments back and forth between each other. Jane could feel the bile rising in her throat, this was not good. She glanced down at Maura who had her hands covering her face crying.

A loud and sharp cry suddenly reached their ears, causing both women to look up. "It's a girl!" McElroy stated momentarily holding the squirming pink baby in the air, before settling her back down on the table to be swaddled.

A moment later she was placing the small newborn into Maura's waiting arms. "Your daughter." McElroy said with a smile.

Jane couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat as she looked down at the squirming and whimpering baby in her wife's arms. "I told you she could do it." Jane said with a sniffle. "I knew she had the strength to do it."

"My little Gabrielle." Maura said with a sigh. "Welcome to the world."

**A/N: Ok I realize Gabrielle means "God is my strength" but for this story it just means strength. This story will continue to go AU from here. If you have the time I would love a review. Let me know if I should keep going.**


End file.
